A dreamy truth
by Debapriya
Summary: A dreamy night gets more dreamy
1. Chapter 1

Dazzling stars are looking more dazzling in the darkest night on Poke world..

The cool breeze is carrying the smell of wild flowers and sweet touch of the wind..

The moon with its bright light, shining in the sky surrounded by the stars.. looks like a round silver dish in the dark with some sparkling diamonds surrounding it...

there a house built in Victorian style, looking gorgeous in that marvellous night, covered with vine like plants with white little flowers at its outside wall.. Nicely designed glass windows are on the top of the house.. an open balcony is located on the second floor of the house. And a room is connected with the balcony by a door.. some vine trees are wrapped on the balcony railing... a large magnolia tree, leaning over the balcony, making shadows on the balcony floor..

It is the house of a little rising upcoming star coordinator named Brianna, a pretty little girl who desires to be a top coordinator one day and of course her deep intention is to gain the respect of a coordinator named Drew..

Brianna's room is located upstairs and related with the balcony, just the same room that I've expressed..

She always liked to sleep in the room upstairs of her house to watch the view of sky at night so closely... it is her favourite time whenever she finishes her supper and runs upstairs in her room, she never misses a single view of the night sky from her room balcony until she feels sleepy.. as usual today after supper she gets into her room closes the door of the room turns off the light, then she opens the balcony door of her room and rushes to the railing.. today's night view is really different and Brianna almost gone mad to see such beauty..

Whenever she spends such moments she does not forget to think about a face, whom she cherishes in her mind whatever she thinks..

That blowing cool and gentle breeze feels more beautiful in summer night just as now.. Brianna leans on railing closes her eyes and feels the blowing wind, messing her hair...

"I wish I could have Mr. Drew with me now!" Brianna whispers..

"In this beautiful night it would be like a real heaven to me if he comes to give me company now" she adds...

Brianna almost sleeps there but just then she hears...

"Flyyyy!"

"Huh? What was that" Brianna says..

She sees a Flygon with a boy on its back as it lands just in front of the house, Brianna sees the green pokemon with its trainer as she feels her legs are trembling to see the boy..

"Drewwww!" she suddenly burst out the words..

She promptly hears her voice and covers her mouth, she is so tensed and surprisd..

The boy hears his name and rises his head...

"Brianna!" he softly murmurs...

Then the boy flies with his Flygon and lands on the balcony..

"Brianna? Its you?" Drew smiles...

"Mmmmm Mmmmister..." Brianna fails to finish the line..

"Drew" Drew finishes..

"Its wrong to bother you here like that but can you get me a glass of water, you must know I can't get it somewhere in the dark" Drew says uneasily..

"Yes sir!" Brianna screams and runs like a soldier, she runs to get the water and comes back with it.

"Here Sir!" Brianna gives the water with a military voice like she is observing someone's commands..

"Thank you so much" Drew says and drinks the whole water..

"Mr. Drew, aren't you hungry too?" Brianna asks..

"Noo no not at all, why?" Drew asks nervously..

"That's why your face is telling me so" Brianna says..

Drew stares at her softly with a surprising look...

"I will be back, just wait right there" Brianna says..

"No no it's ok, I am not so much hungry" Drew protests uneasily..

Brianna doesn't listen, she just grabs Drew's hand and forces him to get in the room, there is a little dining table with chairs in Brianna's room, she forces Drew on a chair..

"Sit still, I will be back just now" Brianna says..

"But you don't have to.. I am not hungr..." Drew speaks to protest but cut off..

"I know you have not eat supper yet, how can be you so careless of yourself?" Brianna says in a scolding voice..

Brianna locks the balcony door and gets the keys.. she goes out of the room and shuts the door from outside.. she is not intended to get Drew out of her house, just like someone gets greedy to store the treasure...

Brianna goes downstairs and in the kitchen room she prepares a simple sweet meal in short... after she just done she calls her house pokemon which is a Mr. Mime..

"Mr. Mime can you help me to carry this supper back to upstairs?" Brianna says..

"Mime!" the Mr. Mime nods his head..


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna and Mime goes upstairs where Drew is waiting..

Brianna and Mime enters the room and according to Brianna's commands the Mime sets the foods beautifully on the little dining table in front Drew, decorates it with designed candles and a flower vase with some yellow and red roses after plunking them from balcony garden..

Brianna still does not turn on the lights of the room because she is planning something different and special in that special night..

"Here, go ahead." Brianna says to a surprised Drew, with pointing to the hot meals on the table..

Drew just stays still, stares at the homemade meal and then smiles gratefully to Brianna..

"Thank you for your care, I am touched" Drew says to Brianna..

"I am still wondering if I am seeing a dream or not" Brianna says to Drew..

"Well, it depends on you" Drew says smiling..

"I am really wondering how can I give you my thanks for giving me your cares a lot Brianna" Drew says making Brianna blushing..

"I don't know" Brianna grows red like a cherry..

"I never imagined that you and me, I mean I am with you Mr. Drew" Brianna says..

"Well I think I can give you something" Drew says calmly..

"What?" Brianna asks..

"A ride with me on my Flygon" Drew smiles..

Brianna faints..

"Brianna!?" Drew rushes and holds her..

Brianna opens her eyes...

" I really need that Mr. Drew" Brianna requests...

The silver dish like moon is smiling through its light glistering upon the sky...

A shadowy figure of a flying pokemon just flying on the sky.. it reveals itself as a Flygon carrying Drew and Brianna.. the views of the area from so high on Flygon's back are really unimaginable...the ground, the sleeping pokemons, the shining light of moon on the river are so beautiful..

After fourty five minutes they come back to Brianna's house and land upon the balcony..after they get down Brianna speaks first...

"thank you Mr. Drew, it was beautiful" Brianna cries in happiness..

"Its ok, Brianna, well I guess I should go now, before the morning.." Drew speaks...

"mmmm! I understand, but where will you stay?" Brianna asks..

"Don't be scared for me, I will manage" Drew says.

Drew helps Brianna to get back into her room, Brianna sleeps on Drew's arms as Drew lifts her and places her on the bed and covers her with the bed sheet.. then he turns back and climbs on his Flygon and they two fly away leaving Brianna's house behind...

In that dark room on the soft bed Brianna sleeps like a sleeping beauty and in her dream that night she sees the ride again and again with Drew on his Flygon... it was the bestest of the bests for Brianna for the rest of her life...

It was a dreamy truth to her that she spends one night secretly with her loving one...

~~~~****_the end_****~~~~

((((( I STILL DON'T BELIEVE THAT I WROTE SUCH CHEEZY WORDS, VALUED THOSE ROMANTIC THINGS BECAUSE I AM AN UNROMANTIC PERSON AS SOME PEOPLE SAY TO ME))))))))


End file.
